russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IDZMZ 2010's Music Song Playlists (2010-Present)
These are the Complete Music Playlist Tracks or Songs from the Recent Year from 2010 Onwards and Current Music Playlist which is heard everyday on 89 DMZ and Wave 91.5 and most (or some) of the playlists/songs is/are also heard on 87.5 FM1, Jam 88.3, Magic 89.9, 90.7 Love Radio, Monster RX 93.1, 93.9 iFM, Mellow 947, 96.3 Easy Rock, 97.9 Home Radio, 99.5 Play FM, Z 100,101.1 Yes The Best, 102.7 Star FM, 103.5 K-Lite, 106.7 Energy FM, and 107.9 Win Radio. List of 2010's and current music songs: Current Music (2017/2018-Present) * *''Finesse'' - Bruno Mars feat. Cardi B *''Finesse (Remix)'' - Bruno Mars feat. Cardi B *''Filthy'' - Justin Timberlake *''Supplies'' - Justin Timberlake *''For You'' - Liam Payne feat. Rita Ora *''If You Leave Me Now'' - Charlie Puth feat. Boyz II Men *''Rewrite the Stars'' - Zac Efron and Zendaya *''The Greatest Show'' - Hugh Jackman, Keala Settle, Zac Efron, Zendaya and The Greatest Showman Ensemble *''The Other Side'' - Hugh Jackman and Zac Efron *''From Now On'' - Hugh Jackman and The Greatest Showman Ensemble *''Come Alive'' - Hugh Jackman, Keala Seattle, Daniel Everidge, Zendaya and The Greatest Showman Ensemble *''A Million Dreams'' - Ziv Zaifman, Hugh Jackman, and Michelle Williams *''My My My!'' - Troye Sivan *''The Good Side'' - Troye Sivan *''Live In The Moment'' - Craig David feat. GoldLink *''You Are The Reason'' - Calum Scott *''El Bano'' - Enrique Iglesias feat. Bad Bunny *''Hearts On Fire'' - Gavin James *''She Loves Control'' - Camila Cabello *''Inside Out'' - Camila Cabello *''Into It'' - Camila Cabello *''Consequences'' - Camila Cabello *''Queen'' - Jessie J *''The Champion'' - Carrie Underwood feat. Ludacris *''Let Me Down'' - Jorja Smith feat. Stormzy *''This Is Me'' - Keala Settle and The Greatest Showman Ensemble *''Is Your Love Enough'' - Little Mix *''Never Enough'' - Loren Allred *''I'm A Survivor'' - Leslie Cours Mather *''The Lucky Ones'' - Logan Staats *''Eye 2 Eye'' - Huncho Jack feat. Takeoff *''Modern Slavery'' - Huncho Jack *''Black & Chinese'' - Huncho Jack *''Dubai Shit'' - Huncho Jack feat. Offset *''Huncho Jack'' - Huncho Jack *''Motorcycle Patches'' - Huncho Jack *''Saint'' - Huncho Jack *''Saint Laurent Mask'' - Huncho Jack *''Go'' - Huncho Jack *''Moon Rock'' - Huncho Jack *''How U Feel'' - Huncho Jack *''Where U From'' - Huncho Jack *''Street Livin''' - Black Eyed Peas *''Let Me Show You'' - Bluff City *''These Days'' - Rudimental feat. Macklemore, Jess Glynne and Dan Caplen *''Secrets'' - The Moffatts *''My Lover'' - Not3s *''Mine'' - Bazzi *''Paint Me'' - MAMAMOO *''Barking'' - Ramz *''LOUDER'' - TAEYANG *''When I Saw You'' - BUMKEY *''마음의 말'' - Kim Yeon Ji *''Heroine'' - Sun Mi *''Golden Slumbers'' - Kang Seung Yoon *''How Many Ways'' - Keith Sweat feat. K-Ci *''Wrote My Way Out'' - Lin-Manuel Miranda feat. Dave East and Aloe Blacc *''18'' - Kris Wu, Brian (fka Rich Chigga), Trippie Redd, Joji and Baauer *''Dancing'' - Kylie Minogue *''Supernova'' - Ansel Elgort *''Resurrection Power'' - Chris Tomlin *''Fear Is A Liar'' - Zach Williams *''Lift You Up'' - Ryan Stevenson *''A Million Lights'' - Michael W. Smith *''What Freedome Feels Like'' - Cody Carnes *''Light Work'' - 116 feat. Andy Mineo, 1K Phew, Tedashii, WHATUPRG, Lecrae, Trip Lee and Cass *''Good Life'' - The Young Escape *''Spirit Sing'' - Zealand Worship *''Easier'' - Manic Drive *''I Got This'' - Jerrod Niemann *''Woman, Amen'' - Dierks Bentley *''Shoot Me Straight'' - Brothers Osborne *''Tequila'' - Dan + Shay *''Shoulda Named It After Me'' - Upchurch and Colt Ford *''Criminal'' - Lindsay Ell *''This Girl'' - Hunter Hayes *''17'' - MK *''Spotlight'' - Marshmello and Lil Peep *''Love U'' - Marshmello *''Sick Boy'' - The Chainsmokers *''Miss You'' - Cashmere Cat feat. Major Lazer and Tory Lanez *''I Miss You (DRAM Remix)'' - Clean Bandit feat. DRAM and Julia Michaels *''The Middle'' - Zedd, Maren Morris and Grey *''Sweet Love'' - Jena Rose *''Lose Control'' - April Diamond *''Love Dealer'' - Ryan Brahms *''We Can Feel It'' - DaDa NaDa *''Blaze The Dance Floor'' - JoAnna Michelle *''Too Late'' - Azure *''Sweeter Without You'' - Borgeous and Taylr Renee *''Meet In The Middle'' - Stonebridge feat. Haley Joelle *''My Way'' - One Bit and Noah Cyrus *''To The Dancefloor'' - Dirty Disco feat. Celeda *''King Size'' - Chelsea *''Body'' - Loud Luxury feat. Brando *''Don't Give Up On Love'' - Jay Roecker feat. Jedidiah Breeze *''Crazy Enough'' - Joe Bermudez feat. Louise Carver *''Ooh La La La La'' - Nadel Paris *''Heart Away'' - Toni Braxton feat. Birdman *''No Drama'' - Tinashe feat. Offset *''Bounce Back 2.0'' - Mary J. Blige *''Sativa (Remix)'' - Jhene Aiko feat. Swae Lee *''Rocket'' - En Vogue *''Strong Black Woman'' - Chrisette Michele *''Bartier Cardi'' - Cardi B feat. 21 Savage *''Both Of Em'' - Bhad Bhabie *''Hi Bitch Remix'' - Bhad Bhabie feat. YBN Nahmir, Rich The Kid and Asian Doll *''RESERVED'' - Pitbull *''RESERVED'' - will.i.am *''RESERVED'' - B.o.B *''RESERVED'' - 2 Chainz *''RESERVED'' - Future *''The Weekend (Remix)'' - Wale *''God's Plan'' - Drake *''Diplomatic Immunity'' - Drake *''With You'' - Fetty Wap and KDL *''Text Me'' - Fetty Wap feat. Monty *''Rockstar (G-Mix)'' - Fetty Wap *''RESERVED'' - Wiz Khalifa *''Dubai Drip'' - Tyga *''Big Bad Wolf'' - Lil Wayne *''Bloody Mary'' - Lil Wayne feat. Juelz Santana *''RESERVED'' - Chris Brown *''RESERVED'' - Rick Ross *''RESERVED'' - Kanye West *''All The Stars'' - Kendrick Lamar feat. SZA *''RESERVED'' - Jay Z *''RESERVED'' - The Game *''Motivation'' - Snoop Dogg *''RESERVED'' - Macklemore *''RESERVED'' - Flo Rida *''Chloraseptic Remix'' - Eminem feat. 2 Chainz and Phresher *''RESERVED'' - 50 Cent *''RESERVED'' - YG *''RESERVED'' - Jeezy *''Roll In Peace (Remix)'' - T-Pain *''RESERVED'' - Rae Sremmurd *''RESERVED'' - Ludacris *''RESERVED'' - Kid Cudi *''Tell Somebody'' - Kid Ink *''RESERVED'' - Waka Flocka *''RESERVED'' - Sage The Gemini *''RESERVED'' - G-Eazy *''RESERVED'' - Post Malone *''RESERVED'' - Machine Gun Kelly *''RESERVED'' - Ace Hood *''Got Em Like That'' - Juicy J feat. Wiz Khalifa and Lil Peep *''No Mo'' - Juicy J *''RESERVED'' - Ty Dolla $ign *''RESERVED'' - Trae Tha Truth *''5IVE $TAR$'' - A$AP Rocky *''Above'' - A$AP Rocky *''RESERVED'' - Meek Mill *''MLK'' - Young Thug feat. Trouble and Shad Da God *''Annoying'' - Young Thug feat. T.I. *''Famous'' - French Montana *''RESERVED'' - Fabolous *''Gave Your Love Away'' - Majid Jordan *''Heartless Heart'' - Boosie Badazz *''RESERVED'' - Curren$y *''Sanctified'' - Audio Push *''RESERVED'' - Smoke DZA *''RESERVED'' - Wycleaf Jean *''RESERVED'' - Quavo *''All Of Them'' - Rich The Kid and Playboi Carti *''Wasted (Demo)'' - Travis Scott *''The Load'' - Gucci Mane and Lil Baby feat. Marlo *''RESERVED'' - Big Sean *''RESERVED'' - Frank Ocean *''RESERVED'' - Eric Bellinger *''RESERVED'' - Lupe Fiasco *''RESERVED'' - Tory Lanez *''RESERVED'' - Chief Keef *''RESERVED'' - Iamsu! *''F Vs J Intro'' - Jadakiss and Fabolous *''RESERVED'' - Common *''RESERVED'' - T.I. *''RESERVED'' - FAT TREL *''Supastars'' - Migos *''Run Off'' - Young Buck *''RESERVED'' - OG Maco *''RESERVED'' - A$AP Twelvyy *''Family'' - A$AP Ferg *''Lean'' - Cam'ron *''To The Max'' - DJ Khaled *''RESERVED'' - Dr. Dre *''RESERVED'' - Cee-Lo Green *''Pick It Up'' - Fat Joe and Dre *''RESERVED'' - Tank *''RESERVED'' - Ice Cube *''RESERVED'' - DMX *''RESERVED'' - Twista *''RESERVED'' - Nas *''Don't Nobody Want None'' - Tech N9ne *''Young & Reckless Freestyle'' - Lloyd Banks *''Mighty Healthy'' - Lloyd Banks *''Sugar Hill (Freestyle)'' - Lloyd Banks *''RESERVED'' - Prodigy *''RESERVED'' - Method Man *''RESERVED'' - Royce Da 5'9" *''RESERVED'' - Will Smith *''RESERVED'' - Chris Webby *''Trap'' - BeatKing *''Quick'' - BeatKing *''RESERVED'' - iLoveMemphis *''RESERVED'' - DJ Mustard *''Sorry'' - BJ The Chicago Kid *''Run To The Money'' - Bankroll Fresh *''RESERVED'' - Diddy *''RESERVED'' - Memphis Bleek *''RESERVED'' - Termanology *''RESERVED'' - Baauer *''RESERVED'' - Consequence *''RESERVED'' - Ab-Soul *''Paper Chase'' - iLoveMakonnen *''RESERVED'' - Daz Dillinger *''RESERVED'' - Manolo Rose *''RESERVED'' - Kevin Gates *''RESERVED'' - Isaiah Rashad *''RESERVED'' - Flatbush Zombies *''RESERVED'' - Rockie Fresh *''Here It Is'' - Kodak Black *''Free Cool Pt. 2'' - Kodak Black *''Poetical G'' - Kodak Black *''1800 Knights'' - Kodak Black *''RESERVED'' - Chevy Woods *''RESERVED'' - Rico Love *''RESERVED'' - Quentin Miller *''RESERVED'' - Kirko Bangz *''RESERVED'' - Kidd Kidd *''RESERVED'' - D.R.A.M. *''RESERVED'' - Trouble *''Worldstar'' - Maino *''GREATS'' - Hodgy Beats *''Fiji'' - Young Sizzle *''Donuts'' - Ro Ransom *''RESERVED'' - Trouble *''RESERVED'' - Father *''Cranberry Juice'' - K Camp *''Ice Scream Hello'' - Key! *''RESERVED'' - Lil Bibby *''Too Blessed'' - O.T. Genasis *''RESERVED'' - Amir Obe *''Hardest One'' - Scotty ATL *''RESERVED'' - Big K.R.I.T. *''RESERVED'' - Popcaan *''RESERVED'' - Big Boi *''Melanin Magic (Pretty Brown)'' - Remy Ma feat. Chris Brown *''Peace To The Land'' - Dizzy Wright feat. Jarren Benton, Audio Push, Demrick, Emilio Rojas and Reezy *''Get It N Go'' - Dizzy Wright, Audio Push, Demrick and Jarren Benton *''Get It N Go'' - Dizzy Wright, Audio Push, Demrick, Emilios Rojas and Jarren Benton *''One Week Notice'' - Dizzy Wright, Jarren Benton, Emilio Rojas, Audio Push, Kato, DJ Hoppa and Kato *''The Sky'' - Raekwon *''The Biz'' - Raekwon *''It's A Shame'' - Raekwon *''RESERVED'' - E-40 *''RESERVED'' - Red Cafe *''Last Time That I Checc'd'' - Nipsey Hussle feat. YG *''RESERVED'' - Disclosure *''RESERVED'' - Young Sizzle *''RESERVED'' - Hopsin *''RESERVED'' - NF *''RESERVED'' - Rich Chigga *''Poltergeist'' - Ski Mask the Slump God *''Outside Today'' - YoungBoy Never Broke Again *''Love Is Poison'' - YoungBoy Never Broke Again *''RESERVED'' - XXXTENTACION *''RESERVED'' - Ayo and Teo *''RESERVED'' - Tay-K *''RESERVED'' - blackbear *''Keke''- 6ix9ine, Fetty Wap and A Boogie Wit da Hoodie *''RESERVED'' - G4SHI *''RESERVED'' - Lil Xan *''RESERVED'' - Zaytoven *''Too Quick'' - Madeintyo *''Spam'' - Famous Dex *''Blue Chips'' - Famous Dex feat. Rich The Kid *''Pause'' - 21 Savage *''1 (773) Vulture'' - Lil Durk *''RESERVED'' - DJ Kay Slay *''Big Bucks'' - smokepurpp *''RESERVED'' - Mir Fontane *''Limitless'' - Euroz *''I.S.H.'' - Euroz *''RESERVED'' - Logic *''What I Gotta Do'' - Lil Duke and Bay Bay *''King To A God'' - Joey Bada$$ feat. Dessy Hinds *''Big Kap'' - Robb Bank$ feat. Kid Trunks *''I Get The Bag'' - Young M.A. *''RESERVED'' - Big Shaq *''Focus'' - H.E.R. *''RESERVED'' - Brockhampton *''Gorilla Biz'' - Sheek Louch *''RESERVED'' - Atmosphere *''RESERVED'' - JR Winter *''2006'' - Skizzy Mars *''RESERVED'' - Styles P *''I Hate You'' - Nino Man and Jadakiss *''Get It Straight'' - Nino Man *''From Trap To Rap'' - Nino Man feat. Jadakiss *''"Baeco/So Slow"'' - Drayco McCoy *''RESERVED'' - OJ Da Juiceman *''RESERVED'' - Trippie Redd *''Breakfast'' - Allan Kingdom *''Bussin''' - Nef The Pharaoh *''Big Boss Chang'' - Nef The Pharaoh *''Street Punk'' - Hoodrich Pablo Juan feat. Lil Yachty *''Faygo Creame'' - Hoodrich Pablo Juan feat. Lil Duke *''1017'' - Hoodrich Pablo Juan feat. Yung Mal and Lil Jay Brown *''Mood'' - Lil Uzi Vert, TM88 and Southside *''200 My Dash'' - Lil Uzi Vert *''Suicide Awareness'' - Lil West feat. Shinigami *''Blind'' - Lil West *''RESERVED'' - Bobby Brackins *''Lookin'' - Playboi Carti feat. Lil Uzi Vert *''RESERVED'' - Young Dro *''Pop Another'' - Maxo Kream *''ATW'' - Maxo Kream feat. 03 Greedo *''RESERVED'' - Verse Simmonds *''RESERVED'' - Childish Major *''Mula (Remix)'' - Zoey Dollaz feat. Lil Wayne *''Bricks'' - Uno The Activist *''HNHH Freestyle Session #012'' - Uno The Activist *''On God'' - Dave East *''Family Feud'' - Dave East feat. Don Q *''Annoying'' - Dave East feat. T.I. *''Woke Up'' - Dave East feat. Tory Lanez *''The Hated'' - Dave East feat. Nas *''Violent'' - Dave East feat. Lloyd Banks *''Violation Freestyle'' - Offset *''Trap Jumpin'' - Lil Pump feat. Juicy J *''Street Kings'' - YFN Lucci feat. Meek Mil *''Year Of The Mean'' - R-Mean *''5AM In The Valley'' - R-Mean *''Egyptian Luvr'' - Rejjie Snow feat. Aminé *''BUFFET!'' - OnCue *''I Know'' - SiR *''Means'' - Da$h *''Paper Chase'' - iLoveMakonnen *''Set Trippin (Remix)'' - Papoose *''Shook'' - G Herbo *''RESERVED'' - Lil Yachty *''RESERVED'' - Ca$h Out *''Stingy'' - Problem *''Regina George'' - 24hrs feat. Blackbear *''Rap Up 2017'' - Uncle Murda *''Why You Mad? (Mad Skillz Diss)'' - Uncle Murda *''2017 Rap Up'' - Skillz *''Murda Gram'' - Skillz *''See Me'' - Brian (fka Rich Chigga) *''Homicide'' - Big Body Bes *''All My Dogs Kings'' - FBG Wookie and Future *''Devotion'' - FBG Wookie and Future *''Bag Emoji'' - Sir Michael Rocks *''Bull Market'' - Sir Michael Rocks *''Turn On The Stove'' - Soulja Boy *''Silverware (Remix)'' - MoneyBagg Yo feat. T.I. *''Ocean Spray'' - MoneyBagg Yo *''Questions'' - MoneyBagg Yo *''Nonchalant'' - MoneyBagg Yo *''TRIXXX'' - Ronny J feat. Lil Pump *''Nightmare'' - Misogi feat. Smrtdeath *''New Year Part 2 (Lost & Found)'' - Warhol.SS *''SPLASH!'' - Warhol.SS feat. Hoodrich Pablo Juan *''I Ain't Playin'' - AD *''Stuck'' - Mathaius Young *''Stylist'' - Mathaius Young *''HNHH Freestyle Session #11'' - Don Mykel *''RIK FLAIR'' - Skeme feat. Lil Duece *''1 Away'' - Tdot illdude *''The Kids Are Alright'' - Chloe X Halle *''They Don't'' - Reese LAFLARE feat. PartyNextDoor *''Oh No!'' - Bones *''RigorMortis'' - Bones *''GORGEOUS!'' - Pollàri *''RUNNIT'' - Pollàri *''Checks'' - Pollàri feat. Yung Bans *''4everybody'' - Lucki *''Fools Gold'' - Lucki *''Sports Mode'' - Lucki *''Questions'' - Cozz *''Badu'' - Cozz feat. Curren$y *''Hello PT. 3 (Freestyle)'' - IDK *''Flip'' - Russ *''Alone'' - Russ *''Some Time'' - Russ *''Rock'' - Plies *''Savior'' - Dessy Hinds *''Navel'' - cupcakKe *''The Interview'' - Alley Boy *''Stunt'' - Lil Debbie *''By A Show Of Hands'' - Mila J *''Issues'' - T-Rell feat. MoneyBagg Yo *''Watery'' - SahBabii *''Payload'' - KAMI *''Ashy To Classy'' - Spacejam Bo *''I Sip (Remix)'' - Luu Breeze *''OTW'' - Cdot Honcho feat. Lil Durk *''Not Locked Down'' - London Jae feat. Tokyo Jetz *''I'M BACK'' - Jon Connor *''Check It Out Remix'' - Xavier Wulf feat. Skepta *''Essential'' - CA$HPASSION feat. Mathaius Young *''Why'' - Anders *''YAH. (REMIX)'' - Thelonious Martin *''Purge (Remix)'' - 55Bagz feat. Yo Gotti *''For My Momma'' - Squidnice *''Outta Pocket'' - Squidnice *''Be Here Now'' - Goodbye Tomorrow *''Run D Chekk ⇪'' - Goodbye Tomorrow *''Phone Home'' - Omen feat. Ari Lennox *''Gush'' - Busdriver *''The Clique'' - Lil Skies *''You Know It'' - Flipp Dinero *''Cement 4's'' - Your Old Droog feat. Conway *''Sauce Ain't Free'' - Rizzoo Rizzoo feat. Voochie P *''Exfoliate & Faint'' - Nessly *''50+0=500'' - Omari Hardwick feat. 50 Cent and David Rush *''Exotics (Remix)'' - KonFiiDent feat. Lil Baby *''Vlone Flex'' - Smooky Margielaa *''Flight Home'' - Shirt *''F*ck Dat N*gga'' - City Girls *''Don't Play It Safe'' - Cassie *''All Of A Sudden'' - Lil Baby feat. MoneyBagg Yo *''Take It Off'' - Lil Baby and Snoop Dogg *''Check On Me'' - Lil Baby feat. Kenny Gee *''Freestyle'' - Lil Baby *''Squatting'' - Stalley *''Learn How To Watch'' - DJ Carnage feat. Mac Miller and Madeintyo *''i Shyne'' - DJ Carnage feat. Lil Pump *''King's Dead'' - Jay Rock feat. Kendrick Lamar and Future *''I Need A Break'' - Young Chop feat. PartyNextDoor and Chief Keef *''After The Storm'' - Kali Uchis feat. Tyler, The Creator and Bootsy Collins *''Symphony'' - Towkio feat. Teddy Jackson *''Breakin' Me'' - Tink *''Indiana'' - Jonathan Hay feat. CyHi The Prynce *''Lil' Bit'' - Bobby V feat. Snoop Dogg *''Healthy'' - Larry June feat. Jazz Cartier *''Four Seasons'' - Ryan Hemsworth feat. NewAgeMuzik *''Friend Watch'' - Skooly *''Dirty Dawg "Insane"'' - Skooly *''Damn Felipe'' - Felipe *''Used To Be'' - GASHI *''Not My Friend'' - Rexx Life Raj *''I'm Going Down'' - Action Bronson *''Wanted You'' - Nav feat. Lil Uzi vert *''Die Real'' - Ralo feat. Trouble and Young Dolph *''Rain Storm'' - Ralo feat. YoungBoy Never Broke Again *''A Thousand Dollars'' - Ralo *''F*ck How It Turn Out (G-Mix)'' - Turk feat. Lil Wayne and Kodak Black *''Learn How To Watch'' - Carnage feat. Mac Miller and Madeintyo *''Mail Long'' - Cardo and Payroll Giovanni feat. E-40 *''"Rem"'' - nothing, nowhere feat. Lil West *''Thrilla'' - Nyck Caution and Aaron Rose *''$cholar'' - A$AP Ant feat. Soduh *''Black Buddah'' - FOREST *''I Remember'' - Infamous Thierry *''Can You Touch'' - Elley Duhe *''Tech Inna Freeze Cup'' - Westside Parlé *''3Talkin'' - NBA OG 3Three *''KEKE'' - Tekashi69 feat. Fetty Wap and A Boogie Wit Da Hoodie *''Trap House'' - David Pablo feat. Young Scooter and Trap Frost *''Diddy Bop'' - Bodega BAMZ *''More Love'' - Wolftyla *''No Challenge Freestyle'' - AKTHESAVIOR *''Gorilla Gang'' - Free Ackrite *''Coffee Break'' - Sylvan LaCue *''Lambi'' - Cousin Stizz *''I'm Gon Make U Sick O'Me'' - Parliament feat. Scarface *''18'' - Brian (fka Rich Chigga), Trippie Redd, Joji, Kris Wu and Baauer *''Wait For It'' - Berner feat. The Game *''Loose Lips'' - Berner feat. Pusha T, Conway and Fresh *''Crash Out'' - OMB Peezy feat. Sherwood Marty *''Checc It Out'' - Young Lito feat. Uno The Activist and Maxo Kream *''Laugh Now Cry Later'' - Black Milk *''B.R.A.T.'' - Abra *''Summer In November'' - SiR *''Lil Zayden'' - Lud Foe *''It's Snowin Pt. 2'' - Yung Bans feat. Wifisfuneral *''Rich Bitch'' - Higher Brothers feat. Ski Mask the Slump God *''Flo Rida'' - Higher Brothers feat. Ski Mask the Slump God *''Almighty'' - Gunna feat. Hoodrich Pablo Juan *''Patek Philippe (Remix)'' - G4 Boyz feat. Tory Lanez *''Drip'' - Rotimi *''Catch A Body'' - Livvia feat. Quavo *''2nd To None'' - Dreezy feat. 2 Chainz *''Fuck Hollywood'' - Darnell Williams *''Optimistic'' - August Greene feat. Brandy *''Baker's Dozen'' - Skyzoo feat. Raheem DeVaughn *''Soul Remix'' - Caleborate feat. Big K.R.I.T. *''Stack It, Stash It'' - Payroll Giovanni feat. Jade Jones *''Cupido'' - Sfera Ebbasta feat. Quavo *''Lowkey'' - JaqueBeatz *''January December'' - TOBi *''They Lost Me 2'' - IshDARR *''Boss Sh!t'' - Calez *''Do U Wrong'' - Leven Kali feat. Syd *''It's On'' - KR (LA) *''R.I.P. Fredo Santana'' - Veno *''Lay Some Treats On Us'' - Step Brothers *''I Need More'' - Fredo Santana feat. Young Scooter *''The Knowledge'' - VL Deck and YoungBoy Never Broke Again *''Savages'' - RichGains feat. J.K. The Reaper, Ann One and Jonathan Chapman *''Pull Up'' - Brian Fresco feat. Kay Karma *''Shaq Carried Kobe'' - Domo Genesis feat. Phonte *''locky Liberace'' - Downtown Dion *''Pokeball'' - Pi'erre Bourne *''Ever Since'' - Tim North *''Bounce Out With That'' - YBN Nahmir *''TenderHeaded'' - Cam O'Bi feat. Smino *''Till She Lose Her Voice'' - Whiite and DJ Spin feat. Lil Wayne *''Lil Mufukuz'' - Dabrye feat. MF Doom *''Out Of My Mind'' - Stitches Feat. YoungBoy Never Broke Again *''How Could I Know'' - Lewis Grant Feat. Lil West *''California'' - Spider Loc Feat. 50 Cent *''Water Whippin'' - Jabo Feat. Young Scooter *''Come Thru'' - Erick Sermon Feat. Method Man, Craig Mack & Mr. Cheeks *''Takin Off'' - YBN Almighty Jay *''The 410 Survival Kit (Intro)'' - King Los *''Thunder/Young Dumb & Broke (Medley)'' - Imagine Dragons + Khalid *''Wilson (Expensive Mistakes)'' - Fall Out Boy *''Disillusioned'' - A Perfect Circle *''Plastic Soul'' - Mondo Cozmo *''I Hope You're Happy'' - Blue October *''Connected By Love'' - Jack White *''We're Going Home'' - Vance Joy *''God Save Our Young Blood'' - BORNS feat. Lana Del Rey *''Where's My Love'' - SYML *''Money'' - Of Mice & Men *''Straight Jacket'' - Theory Of A Deadman *''Deathwish'' - Red Sun Rising *''Peace Sign'' - The Front Bottoms *''Like A Motherless Child'' - Moby *''Do You Really Want It?'' - Nothing More *''Every 1s A Winner'' - Ty Segall *''Mystery Of Love'' - Sufjan Stevens *''Everybody Wants To Be Famous'' - Superorganism *''The Observatory'' - The White Buffalo *''Adore'' - Amy Shark *''Celebrate'' - Dirty Heads feat. The Unlikely Candidates *''You Worry Me'' - Nathaniel Rateliff and The Night Sweats *''Everybody's Coming To My House'' - David Byrne *''Already Gone'' - Brett Dennen *''The King Wants You'' - Avatar *''Chainsmoking'' - Jacob Banks *''You'' - Morgan Saint *''Everyone's The Same'' - Freak *''Jesse'' - Frankie Cosmos